Ties that Bond
by Nozomi Mizu
Summary: After "Saving Omi" One shot. Rated for language and violence.


My little one shot due to the HUGE cliff hanger of Season 2's finale, "Saving Omi". One shot goodness all around!

XXX

Alone in the dark room, his door closed to the outside world, sat Raimundo. Tears streamed down his face as he hugged one of his knees. Of all the Xiaolin apprentices, this chain of events had hurt him the most.

"This is all my fault…" he kept saying over and over again. "If I could've…" he cut himself off as the tears increased, and his shoulders became heavy with sobs. "I'm sorry Omi… If I had listened to you more during these last few years, maybe I would've been strong enough… Maybe you would be here right now…" He picked up a picture frame that lay near him, a photo of the four dragons behind its glass view. His grip grew tighter as he looked at it, standing. He wasn't going to let this stand. He knew what he had to do.

XXX

He shuddered as he looked at the rocky wall, knowing all well what could be behind it, but still not entirely sure. Normally outside the temple he wore his T-shirt and jeans, but right now he had on his Xiaolin robes. He took in a big breath, gathering his courage, then banged on the wall with his fist.

"Chase! Open up this door! You have something of mine that I want back!" He backed away as the wall began to move, and a large door appeared. As it opened, he saw a large number of cats, all in position to pounce. Raimundo winced slightly as he saw the lion cub among them, for he knew what warrior lied beneath its furry exterior. From behind he saw a large dark figure rise up.

"Raimundo! How good of you to come!" the reptilian Chase hissed. Raimundo glared.

"I've come to get Omi back!" Chase chuckled.

"I know, but tell me, how do you plan on doing so? You brought no Wu with you, am I right?" Rai braced his legs and clenched his hands into fists.

"That's right. I plan on fighting you for him." Chase chuckled again.

"Oh? What kind of fight?"

"A fight 'till either the opponent gives up or dies. The winner takes Omi, no strings attached." Rai's voice had a slight hint of fear, which Chase heard.

"Well, normally I have my cats take care so such a nuisance, but since I have nothing better to do… I accept your challenge!" The cats backed away as Chase bounded towards Raimundo, landing right in front of him. "Just to let you know, I don't plan on stopping when you give up" he whispered. Raimundo spat in his eye.

"Who said I was going to give up? I know I can't kill you, but I wasn't going to let giving up be an option of mine! I'm going to save my friend, or die trying!"

"I suggest to aim for the second one," Chase said angrily, rubbing the spit from his eye. Claw like hands then began hacking at the wind dragon, of which he avoided, or at least most of them. The last one dug into his stomach, causing blood to ooze out. Chase was actually surprised to see that Raimundo seemed unaffected by this as he charged at the prince of darkness and connected with the jaw. "You are more skilled then I realized Raimundo. You would be a fine addition to the Haylin side."

"I made that mistake once, flies-for-brains, and at least I was able to go back to where I belong. Now I'm going to give Omi that choice!" and with that he charged again, jumping into the air. This time Chase ducked, grabbing one of Raimundo's wrists, and flung him hard into a wall. Moaning, Raimundo got to his feet only to be greeted by Chase's tail, which gave Rai another gash, this time in the chest. Raimundo didn't let these new injuries stop him, coming in strong at Chase again, kneeing him right in the chest and then kicking him hard on the head, sending the dark one flying.

"Why don't you just stay still and face your demise? There is no way I shall let you take Omi away…"

"Never say never…" and with that the fight continued. Chase continuously connected with the wind dragon's flesh, leaving behind new lacerations and bruises, while Raimundo couldn't get a kick in edgewise. Soon he was on one knee, trying to catch his breath as blood began to puddle around him. He lifted his head slightly as he heard the sprinting footsteps of the prince, and in self-humiliation he punched the wall behind him. It began to shake and buckle, and soon a large piece fell out, letting the outside shine in. Raimundo tilted his head as he saw Chase trying to keep away from the sunlight that was now in the room.

'_Why is he doing that? I've seen him in the light before…' _He then paused his thoughts. _'I've only seen him in his human form in the daylight! His purely dark reptilian form must not be able to take it!' _This new thought empowered him as he stood up, smiling. "What's the matter Chase? Can't take a little sunlight? It would be good for your complexion." With a few running leaps Raimundo now had his hand around Chase's throat, and part of his tail in the sunlight. Chase howled in pain as his flesh began to burn.

"Gah! Stop it!" he hissed, trying to get away from Rai's grip, but the pain was hindering his ability to do so.

"Relinquish Omi's loyalty to you, and I'll let you go." Chase glared at him.

"Never!" Raimundo shrugged and took a few more steps into the sunlight, exposing Chase's back. Chase screamed louder this time, now trying to change back to his human form, but the pain made it too hard to concentrate.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time," Raimundo said angrily. "because Omi owes no loyalty to someone who's dead either." The pain was becoming too gruesome to take.

"All right! All right! I'll do it! Just get me out of this accursed sun!" Raimundo shook his head.

"First turn Omi back to normal."

"I can't right now. The pain makes it too hard for me to keep focused." Raimundo shook him.

"Then ignore it! I know your tricks, so I'm making sure you don't try to pull any of them on me!" The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Gah! All right!" Blue and black fire encircled the lion cub that had been watching the battle intently. With a sudden flash, the small monk laid in its place, seemingly unconscious.

"Now, do you relinquish Omi's loyalty to you?"

"Yes already! Just get me out of the light!" Raimundo tossed Chase hard into a wall. He staggered to his feet, then collapsed, his breaths shallow. Raimundo himself began to feel quite dizzy from loss of blood.

"Raimundo? Raimundo, are ya in there?" came a familiar drawled voice from outside the hole in the wall. Raimundo smiled as he saw Clay rush in, followed by Kimiko, Dojo, and even Master Fung. "What the hell were you thinkin' Rai?" the cowboy asked as he rushed over to his greatly injured friend. Raimundo smiled but said nothing. "Where's Chase?" Raimundo nodded his head over to the unmoving reptile. Clay blinked in astonishment. "Did…did ya kill 'im?" Raimundo shook his head.

"No, and I wasn't planning on doing so either. I thought I'd let Omi have the honor." That's when a low groan was heard throughout the lair. All but Rai looked over to see Omi, still in his unconscious state. Kimiko and Dojo rushed over to the water dragon, but Clay remained, using parts of his shirt to help stop the bleeding.

"Damn it Raimundo, you could've gotten killed. Why the hell did you risk it all to save Omi? Why didn't you let us help?" Raimundo smiled meekly.

"I would have done the same thing for each one of you, and I know that you would all do the same for me…" The statement brought tears to the earth dragon's eyes. "Hey man, it's okay." Clay smiled. "Oh, and Clay?"

"Yeah partner?"

"If Omi asks how he was set free, don't tell him what happened. He might not believe it anyway."

"But…Doesn't he deserve to know how he was saved an' by who?" Clay asked, confused with Raimundo's request.

"He does, but not right now. I want him and I to become friends through time, not deed. I've been really hard on the little guy…"

"Why Raimundo, that's about the noblest thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth!" Clay said with sarcastic surprise. Rai laughed.

"Yeah, just don't go and blab to anyone that I can be nice, got that?" Clay laughed this time.

"You got it Rai," he said.

Master Fung had been listening to the two's conversation since it had begun, and was now smiling pleasantly. _'You have progressed much Raimundo. I do believe that soon your dark ways shall vanish, and you shall soon bask in the glorious light that you so deserve'_

XXX

Ooooo! Foreshadowing! And my english teacher said I didn't know what that was!

Anyways, R&R my first one shot! No flames if you please!


End file.
